Primero de Agosto
by Natsichan
Summary: Human by nature, Digimon by heart. [One-Shot] Digimon me enseñó a creer. [Opinión personal] Simplemente es algo que quise compartirles.


**01/08/2015**

Cuando un niño pequeño mira una serie de televisión no sabe si la recordará cuando crezca ni se imagina si será importante o no lo será, uno simplemente ve la serie porque le gustan los efectos, porque le gustan los personajes, como están dibujados o las caras que ponen. Uno, cuando es niño, no se da cuenta de la historia que hay detrás de cada imagen.

Cuando vi Digimon por primera vez, recuerdo que le temía a más de la mitad de los digimons malos y que Myotismon estaba en mis pesadillas, recuerdo que lloraba mucho y que mis padres no querían que continuara viendo la serie porque yo sufría con los personajes… pero al mismo tiempo también me alegraba, si ellos sonreían yo también lo hacía y si ellos reían también yo (Y mis risas se oían bastante fuerte).

Desde muy pequeña soñé con que el cielo me regale un digivice o que una enorme ola me enviara a otro mundo, que la computadora me absorbiera y que encuentre a mi compañero digimon… creo que suena un poco extraño, pero aún sigo queriendo eso y sé que nunca sucederá pero Takeru Takaishi me enseñó que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Pasaron los años y cambiaron las temporadas, los digimons, las historias, los personajes… y yo continué mi vida sin darle importancia a esos "dibujos animados" porque eran cosa del pasado, cosas de niños pequeños, yo ya era grande, debía madurar.

Un día me pico la nostalgia. Estaba en Tumblr y vi un bonito post sobre este animé que yo había mirado de pequeña. Me sorprendí al ver que ya había llegado a la sexta temporada y algo en mi interior quiso recordar lo que se sentía ser una niña pequeña.

Así comencé a ver los capítulos de vuelta y comprendí más de lo que pretendía, y sin darme cuenta Digimon ya era parte de mi vida.

Recordé que el coraje no solo es enfrentar tus miedos, sino también dejar de lado tus propios beneficios por el bien del otro; que la amistad es lo único que perdura para siempre; que el amor es la solución a cada problema; que la sinceridad es necesaria; que el conocimiento abre puertas; que la pureza no depende de nada; que la esperanza nunca se agota y que la luz jamás se extingue.

 **Taichi Yagami** me enseñó a ser una buena hermana. **Yamato Ishida** me enseñó que nunca estoy sola. **Sora Takenouchi** me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta de que mi madre me ama, se preocupa por mí y solo quiere lo mejor para mí. **Mimi Tachikawa** me enseñó que llorar te hace más fuerte. **Koushiro Izumi** me enseñó a pensar antes de actuar. **Jyou Kido** me enseñó el valor de las promesas. **Takeru Takaishi** me enseñó que la vida es simple y sencillamente maravillosa. **Hikari Yagami** me enseñó que todo lo malo siempre tiene un lado bueno. **Daisuke Motomiya** me enseñó a perseverar en lo que creo. **Iori Hida** me enseñó que la violencia no es buena para resolver los problemas **. Miyako Inoue** me enseñó que nunca es tarde para cumplir mis sueños. **Ken Ichijouji** me enseñó a batallar contra mis demonios. **Takato Matsuda** me enseñó a no abandonar mis ilusiones. **Ruki Makino** me enseñó que hasta el corazón más frío se suaviza. **Jenrya Lee** me enseñó a perdonar. **Jeri Katou** me enseñó que soy yo quien forja mi propio destino. **Ryo Akiyama** me enseñó que debo mantenerme soñando. **Alice McCoy** me enseñó a dejar ir aquello que amo. **Hirokazu Shiota** me enseñó que si deseas algo debes luchar hasta conseguirlo. **Kenta Kitagawa** me enseñó que no debo subestimar a nadie. **Shaochung Lee** me enseñó que una triste sonrisa es mejor que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír. **Takuya Kanbara** me enseñó que huir nunca resuelve nada **. Kouji Minamoto** me enseñó a valorar a mi familia. **Tomoki Himi** me enseñó que a veces tú tienes que ser tu propio héroe. **Izumi Orimoto** me enseñó que si una mujer no tiene un corazón hermoso no puede seguir adelante. **Junpei Shibayama** me enseñó que los verdaderos amigos siempre están ahí cuando los necesitas. **Kouichi Kimura** me enseñó que después de cada caída debo levantarme. **Masaru Daimon, Touma Norstein y Yoshino Fujieda** me enseñaron tres cosas que no se pueden recuperar: el tiempo que se perdió, el momento que ya pasó y la palabra que ya se dijo. **Keenan Crier** me enseñó que tengo el deber de proteger a las personas que quiero. **Chika Daimon** me enseñó que de toda situación puedo aprender algo nuevo. **Taiki Kudou** me enseñó que no debo dejar de lado a quién necesita mi ayuda **. Kiriha Aonuma** me enseñó que los amigos son la mejor cura para el dolor. **Nene Amano** me enseñó a seguir mis sueños y nunca dejarse vencer. **Yuu Amano** me enseñó la importancia de la vida. **Tagiru Akashi** me enseñó a ser optimista y luchar por lo que quiero. **Ryouma Megumi** me enseñó que no se puede tener un arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia.

 **Digimon me enseñó a creer.**

 _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir –Butterfly._

 _Soñaré que habrá un mañana mejor –Brave Heart._

 _Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar. –I Wish._

 _No dejes tus sueños perdidos en el tiempo –Break Up._

 _Se debe buscar para encontrar –Beat Hit._

 _Piensa bien que mañana puede haber una oportunidad -Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku._

 _Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás –The Biggest Dreamer._

 _Aferra y protege lo que hay dentro de ti –Slash._

 _Vuelve a intentar –EVO._

 _Cuando derrotes tu mayor temor, lo alcanzarás –One Vision._

 _Confía en tu intuición –My Tomorrow._

 _Llegaré a la meta –Fire._

 _Nada es imposible, nunca dejes de soñar. –With The Will._

 _La justicia superará al mal –The Last Element._

 _El sueño será una realidad –Innocent._

 _Aún no pierdo la esperanza. –One Star._

 _Solo debo creer en mi –Hirari._

 _Nunca te rindas, cree en ti y lo lograrás –Believer._

 _Si creo en mí mismo no queda ya nada más por qué temer –Never Give Up._

 _De pie, por tu sueño –Stand Up_

 **Keenan Crier dijo una vez: Human by nature, Digimon by heart.**

Creo que todos los fans de este animé nos identificamos con esta frase.

Digimon no es solo una serie que pasaron por televisión, no es un simple anime, dibujo animado o caricatura; no fueron simplemente diálogos, no eran solo sonidos… es un recuerdo que sacudió, zarandea y hasta hará retumbar nuestros corazones por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sus palabras fueron grabadas en lo más profundo de nuestro cerebro, sus enseñanzas estarán siempre presentes en nuestras acciones y sus canciones penetran en nuestra alma haciéndonos revivir lo que se sentía. Digimon no es algo que sucedió en la televisión, sucedió en nuestros corazones e infundió nuestros sentimientos. Ninguno de nosotros sería el mismo si no fuera por este animé y seña de ello es el final de cada temporada, que nos mueven el alma y con los cuales lloramos y seguiremos llorando por siempre.

 **Happy Odaiba Day!**

 **-Procura que el niño que fuiste no se avergüence del adulto que eres.**


End file.
